In various applications, shafts are mechanically coupled to a payload, where the shafts are desirably rotated to tilt the payload. However, external forces applied to a payload can damage an apparatus that rotates the shaft as well as the payload itself.
By way of example, a wheeled hopping robotic vehicle can include a hopping actuator (e.g., a payload). The hopping actuator can be stored in a home position in line with a chassis of the hopping robotic vehicle to enable the hopping robotic vehicle to drive. In preparation for deployment of the hopping actuator, the hopping actuator can be tilted. The hopping actuator can be deployed to cause the hopping robotic vehicle to propel off the ground. For instance, the hopping actuator can be a piston cylinder. Fuel and oxidizer can be metered into the hopping actuator and ignited, which causes a foot to extend from the bottom of the cylinder, thereby propelling the hopping robotic vehicle upwards from the ground. The force generated during hopping can cause damage to conventional mechanisms utilized to tilt the hopping actuator.
Moreover, the hopping actuator can be returned to the home position while in the air. If the hopping actuator fails to return to the home position prior to returning to the ground, significant applied forces can be exerted on the hopping actuator. Such applied forces commonly damage the conventional mechanisms utilized to tilt the hopping actuator.